El libro dorado
by SWEEEtHaZeLnUT
Summary: ¿qué harías si la historia que te contaba todas las noches tu madre fuera real?¿y si tuvieras que decidir el futuro de otras personas?CAP 2 LISTO!
1. El portal

**Hola!!! Esta historia, no se por que motivo ni razón, esta basada en la hija de Bloom, aunque claro no todo será de ella, también habrá de los otros pero ske esto me lo imaginé hace rato y bueno salio que era la hija de Bloom bueno al punto espero que les guste mucho!!!:D**

-Había una vez seis hadas, su nombre era el club Winx ellas eran las mejores amigas del mundo, luchaban contra las fuerzas malignas de la dimensión mágica, eran las chicas más fabulosas y poderosas del universo, pero ellas no estaban solas, tenían a sus amigos los especialistas y a toda la gente que las quería apoyándolas todo el tiempo, una de las hadas se llamaba Flora, era dulce, tierna, amable y generosa, tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos miel, su especialista era Helio, también era dulce y generoso, muy romántico y siempre procuraba que Flora estuviera bien, después se encontraba Musa, ella era orgullosa, a veces dulce, sabía como defenderse y defender sus ideales, era muy bonita, tenía el cabello azul, la tez totalmente blanca, los ojos azules y su especialista era Riven, era frío pero amaba demasiado a Musa y siempre la protegía en cualquier batalla, también estaba Tecna, que era la más inteligente, tenía el cabello púrpura y su especialista era Timmy que igualmente era muy inteligente, Layla era la más audaz era totalmente morena y su cabello era café, tenía como compañero a Nabú que era un mago muy poderoso, Stella era la rubia más glamorosa del grupo, siempre vestía a la moda y su especialista era Brandon que era igual de vanidoso que su chica por último había una chica que poseía la llama del dragón, junto con su especialista que la amaba y la cuidaba, sus nombres eran….

-¿cuáles? ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres mami?-Preguntó una pequeña niña desde su cama.

-Jeniffer como tú-Respondió su madre.

-¿Y el de su especialista?

-¿Cómo quieres que se llame pequeña?

-Zac Efron, como la estrella de cine.

-Esta bien pequeña, mañana continuamos la historia ahora tienes que dormir.

-Peor me prometes que continuaremos con las historias de las Winx

-Si.

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches Jen.-La mujer cerró la puerta del cuarto de su hija y encontró a su esposo.

-Bloom, no deberías contarle esas historias a la niña, recuerda que ahora vivimos en la Tierra, ya no más en el mundo mágico y los niños no saben nada de eso.

-Lo se Sky pero, me gustaría contarles todas nuestras historias a mi niña, se que no le hará mal por que no sabe que es real, tiene 5 años ella piensa que es solo un cuento más.

**10 AÑOS DESPUÉS.**

Jennifer estaba en clase de literatura y estaba la profesora dándoles el tema de "mitos y leyendas".

-Muchas leyendas puede que hayan iniciado de una verdad que fue deformada, ¿por que no hacemos un divertido ejercicio? Ustedes me dicen una leyenda que sepan que crean que podría ser real su origen, Jen ¿comienzas tu?

-Claro profesora, yo creo que la leyenda del Club Winx es real.

-¿El Club Winx? No conozco esa leyenda ¿podrías compartirla con la clase?

-Si bueno es de unas hadas que forman un club que protege a la dimensión mágica de todo mal-La chica se iba emocionando más con cada palabra que decía y eso hizo que los chicos de su clase comenzaran a reírse.

-Niños silencio, ¿Por qué no continuamos esto luego? siéntate Jen, gracias.

Jen se quedó un poco confundida de que los chicos e inclusive la maestra no supieran nada de ese fabuloso cuento que le contaba su madre cuando tenía apenas cinco años, cada noche Bloom le contaba una aventura diferente, todas eran emocionantes, pero, ¿por qué nadie más la conoce?. Jen estaba platicando por el pasillo con su hermano Steve, solo se llevaban un año así que se llevaban bastante bien.

-Yo creo que esta demasiado raro eso de que nadie de tu clase conozca esa historia, mamá la tenía en un libro ¿verdad?-Cuestionó el hermano de Jen.

-Si.

-Podríamos buscarlo y llamar a la editorial o a un lugar de referencia donde nos puedan dar más información de él ¿dónde crees que esté?

-No lo sé, tendremos que buscar muy bien-Dijo Jen, pero cuando pasaron por una puerta con candado este se abrió como por arte de magia frente a los ojos de los chicos.

-¿Por qué no iniciamos ahí?

-Steve, sabes que mamá y papá nos han prohibido ir ahí desde que tenemos memoria.

-Entonces hay que aprovechar esta oportunidad.

-Esta bien.

Ambos entraron a la habitación, que estaba llena de polvo.

-Con razón no querían que entráramos aquí esto es una pocilga-Dijo Jen mientras revisaba una caja con su hermano.

-Solo hay fotos y…-La frase del chico fue interrumpida por el sonido de algo que cayó en el piso.

-¡el libro!-Gritó Jen emocionada y corrió hacia el para después levantarlo del suelo, delante de ella había una enorme caja.

-Esto es raro Jen mejor vámonos.

-Oye tu eres el que quería venir aquí ahora nos queda…-La frase de la chica ahora fue cortada por la caja que se movió sola hacia el otro lado.

-Mira, una puerta-Efectivamente había una puerta como de fierro y como un gran timón de barco con números grandes en cada una de las puntas de el artefacto.

-¿Cuál será la combinación?

-Creo que se donde podré conseguirla-Jen tomó el libro y pasó todas las hojas hasta llegar a la última donde había unos números con la misma tinta dorada con la que estaba escrito todo el libro Jen los miró un par de veces para después cerrar el libro y girar el timón para varios lados y tener la combinación completa, funcionó su idea y se abrió la puerta e inmediatamente un portal.

-¿entramos?

-¿Qué podría pasar?-Jen entró al portal con el libro.

Cuando los dos se vieron adentro aparecieron en el bosque de la dimensión justo donde se veía Alfea desde lo alto de una montaña.

Los chicos estaban perplejos de lo que veían que inmediatamente Jen reconoció que era el castillo de Alfea, de pronto la magia fue interrumpida por un estallido en el cielo que se convirtió en una cara malvada que pronunció lo siguiente.

-Magix, ¿creyeron que se habían deshecho de mi? Yo soy Valtor el hechicero supremo-Dijo la cara riéndose al final.

-Valtor-Dijo en voz baja Jen que recordaba al más poderoso enemigo que pudieron haber tenido las Winx.

-Ahora ¡desataré mi furia sobre la dimensión mágica!- La cara desapareció en el aire.

-Steve tenemos que ayudar a esta gente.

-¿Cómo?

-Nosotros no, reuniremos a las Winx, las buscaremos y les diremos que toda la dimensión esta perdida si no van sus hadas guardianas.

-Pero, ¿cómo las encontraremos?

-Con el libro.

**Chan chan chan!!!! Que les pareció??? A mi se me hizo raro escribir de Bloom bueno de sus descendientes pero al rato llega Musa van a ver :D:D:D:D nos vemos!!!**


	2. Los Varush

**Hola!! De nuevo, jaja!! Les traigo la continuación de todo y si Laura los hijos de Musa serán los más guapos e inteligentes del mundo!!:P jaja!! Bueno ahora si los dejo con la historia.**

-¿cómo piensas encontrarlos con un simple libro?-Dijo Steve

-Aquí viene todo, como se llamaban, su color de piel, cabello, su forma de seer, de pensar, viene todo.

-Pero no dice donde comenzar a buscarlas.

-Es obvio, en el castillo Alfea y en Fontana Roja.

-Jen, ¿hace cuanto se supone que los chicos asistían a esos colegios? Por que si a ti te contaban esos cuentos cuando tenías cinco años, entonces, tal vez ya hasta se graduaron.

-Si, en las historias, las últimas aventuras las vivían cuando ya se habían graduado de Alfea y Fontana Roja.

-Hagamos cuentas, ¿aquí vienen fechas?

-Si justo aquí-Dijo Jen señalándole con el dedo una parte del libro.

-Bien si le restamos esta fecha a la fecha de ahora sería hace…..24 años.

-¿24 años?

-Si, se graduaron hace 24 años, cuando tenían 18 años.

-Entonces ahora tendrían unos ¿42 años?

-Si.

-Bien entonces, ¿dónde buscaremos?

-No lo sé.

-Hay que ir, a Fontana Roja para ver si de pura casualidad los llegamos a ver.

-Muy bien como tú quieras, vamos.

Hoy había un gran espectáculo en Fontana Roja, todos los padres irían a ver a sus hijos y los avances que tuvo la escuela con ellos.

En la gran arena de Fontana Roja se podía apreciar al director de esta anunciando a los primeros participantes _Joe Varush contra Daniel Parker_.

Jen y Steve habían logrado entrar y estaban en unos asientos muy cerca del lugar en donde iban a enfrentarse los chicos anteriormente mencionados.

Joe era alto, de tez blanca, cabello guinda y grandes ojos azules, Daniel era moreno y de cabello café con los ojos igualmente cafés.

Empezó la batalla, Daniel llevaba una gran ventaja, pero cuando menos se lo esperaba Joe lo atacó por la espalda y lo tiró, así él ganó la batalla.

Jen miraba a Joe desde lo lejos y le dijo a su hermano.

-Steve, tenemos que seguir a ese chico.

-¿qué? ¿por qué?

-Mira-Dijo abriendo el libro en una página-Aquí dice que una de las hadas, Musa, tenía la tez completamente blanca y los ojos azules justo como ese chico y su especialista, Riven, tenía el cabello guinda y era muy buen atleta y una persona muy ágil, ¿no crees que es mucha coincidencia?

-Esta bien entonces vamos rápido.

Los chicos entraron a los cuartos que estaban detrás de la arena estaban unos guardaespaldas cuidando una de las puertas y Jen fue para allá.

-Disculpen ¿quién esta en el cuarto?-Dijo Jen temerosa de los hombres

-Los Varush

-¿Puedo pasar a hablar con ellos?

-No

-Solo un segundo

-No y no insista señorita.

Jen y Steve se fueron a sentar a el suelo de uno de los pasillos, hasta que vieron un perro llegar, el perro era grande y negro, fue directamente a los chicos y Jen lo acarició y al ver la placa que traía en el collar y la cara de Jen se iluminó al ver que la dirección que decía ahí era de los Varush.

Jen y Steve se llevaron al perro para tenerlo de excusa e ir a la casa de una de las Winx.

Pasó un buen rato pero al fin la encontraron, esa casa era enorme con un jardín gigante lleno de flores y cosas así, Jen hizo sonar el timbre, el mayordomo contestó por una bocina y los chicos le dijeron que venían a entregar el perro de la familia.

-Pasa hija, que bien que encontraste a Rocky, Eva lo extrañaba mucho-Dijo una señora de cabello Azul y ojos azules justo como la describía el libro, ella era, era Musa.

-No vinimos aquí solo por el perro…Musa ¿cierto?-Dijo Jen muy segura.

-¿Qué?-Contestó Musa confundida.

-Usted era parte de el club Winx y queremos que vuelva a reunirse con sus amigas para salvar a la dimensión con sus poderes

-No, eso es imposible.-Contestó Musa nerviosa

-Claro que no, aún conserva sus poderes y la necesita la dimensión.

-Clark- Dijo Musa llamando a su mayordomo-tráeme lápiz y papel.

-Si señora-El hombre fue rápidamente y le entrego el pedido a Musa para que ella escribiera algo sobre el papel, lo arrancara y se lo entregara a Jen.

-Esta es la dirección de Flora, ve con ella te ayudará más que yo.

Jen se fue junto con Steve a la nueva dirección que tenían que buscar, Flora les abrió amablemente y los hizo pasar, su casa era más humilde pero daba justo frente a la playa todo era tranquilo y sentó a los chicos en la sala.

-Señora, Musa nos dijo que viniéramos a preguntarle más acerca de nuestra propuesta.

-¿cuál es?-Contestó Flora

-Unir de nuevo a las Winx para luchar contra el mal de Valtor.

-Lo siento pequeña, pero no somos las mismas de antes, hay…dificultades, Musa no era la persona correcta con quien ir.

-¿por qué?

-Ella tiene dos hijos, Joe y Eva, pero…con Joe no hubo problema, cuando Musa estaba esperando a Eva no solo era ella, venían gemelos, Eva nació prematura junto con su hermana, al momento de nacer llevaron a las gemelas a la incubadora donde les dieron buenos cuidados, Musa quedó muy débil, más de lo normal, cuando por fin despertó le anunciaron que una de sus bebés había fallecido y Eva tenía una complicación, era sorda, pero lo peor llegó después cuando le hicieron los estudios a Musa y descubrieron que, como ya es sabido cuando un hada espera una mujer le da un poco de su magia, pero hubo una complicación tan grande dentro del cuerpo de Musa que hubo una fuga de Magia y perdió todos sus poderes, ahora Eva tiene 15 años pero a Musa le duele todavía ver a su hija así y aparte saber que ya no tiene sus poderes.

-¿qué? Eso no lo sabía-Dijo Jen apenada.

-Fue una tragedia para todos pero, así es la vida, ya es muy tarde ¿Por qué no se quedan a dormir aquí?

-Esta bien-Respondió Jen.

Jen pasó toda la noche pensando en lo que le habían dicho, antes, se sentía mal, ahora las Winx no podrían ser más, se vistió a la mitad de la noche y se escapó de la cas de Flora para después regresar a la mansión Varush, era ágil y logró entrar sin hacer ruido a uno de los muchos jardines que tenía esa casa, de pronto tropezó con una chica como de su edad pero con el cabello azul y los ojos guinda, su cabello era rizado y sedoso, la chica traía una lámpara con ella.

-Lo siento, no me fije-Dijo apenada Jen pero la chica no le contestó estaba acariciándose la cabeza y mirando el suelo, pero todo en silencio.- Hola ¿estas bien?-La chica seguía sin dar respuesta hasta que se levanto y miró a Jen-¿Estas bien?

-Ho-hola, yo estoy bien gracias-Contestó la chica.

-Soy Jen.

-Soy Eva.

-¿Tú eres Eva? Lo siento tanto.

-No te preocupes puedo cuidarme sola.

-¿puedes entenderme?

-Soy sorda, no tonta, se leer los labios.

-Eres increíble ¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas de la noche?

-Me gusta venir aquí al jardín por allá hay una mesa con sillas, me gusta venir a relajarme, si vengo en el día mi papá y mamá me mandan con los sirvientes o con los guardaespaldas

-Si, supongo que te sobreprotegen.

-¿tu qué haces aquí?

-¿Por qué no me enseñas ese lugar tan especial? Ahí te contaré todo.

Pasaron las horas con Jen contándole toda la historia a Eva, ella comprendía todo y le dijo que la ayudaría con todo, pero que primero deberían reunir más aliados, y sabía quién se interesaría en todo eso, su hermano y los hijos de las demás Winx.

**HOLA!!MAS BIEN ADIOS!! POBRE DE MUSA UNA TRISTE HISTORIA, PERO ES CIEROT QUE EVA SI PUEDE HABLAR AUNQUE SEA SORDA Y SABER QUE DICE LA GENTE, YO CONOSCO A UNA SEÑORA QUE ES SORDA Y AÚN ASÍ TIENE SU NEGOCIO BUENO BYE!!!:D por cierto 1000 grax a LAURA!! QUE ME DIO EL NOMBRE DE EVA!!**


End file.
